


Secant to None

by grimmypuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Nerd Derek, Pre-Relationship, Sterek Smooch 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmypuff/pseuds/grimmypuff
Summary: Stiles is busy; he certainly doesn't need another obligation on his time. But there's a cute boy in the math club, and Stiles is a sucker for cute boys...





	Secant to None

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever signed up for an exchange, been given a more-than generous amount of time to write your fic, and then gotten a horrific case of writer's block? 
> 
> You have?
> 
> ME TOO!
> 
> This fic is the result. It wasn't at all what I planned, but this is what happened. I hope it's still an enjoyable (if short) read!

"Whose brilliant idea was it to put us next to the math club table?" Jackson whined. All the school clubs and extracurriculars had tables set up against the outer walls of the cafeteria as part of the first week back to school activities. "No one's going to want to come talk about trying out for lacrosse when we're parked next to those losers."

Stiles sighed; his hope that Jackson would stop being so… Jackson was fading with each passing day. "It's in alphabetical order, _genius_." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck; he was still sore from where Jackson had 'accidentally' hit him with a ball the day before, and he added a bit testily, "And there's nothing wrong with the math club."

"Sure. Whatever."

There wasn't a single thing wrong with the guy currently setting up the table-Derek-Stiles thought his name was. He placed flyers and a couple clipboards out, and then lined up pens in an orderly row next to them. Stiles watched, completely transfixed with the way Derek's biceps flexed as he shifted the table to be more in line with the others and then as he wiped his strong-looking hands off on his jeans. Stiles followed that motion, his eyes stopping at Derek's perfectly-shaped, muscular thighs, until he realized he was going to have a very visible reaction if he didn't stop, and shook his head as if to clear it.

And Jackson was still talking.

"Dude, shut up about the math club," Stiles said, and balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Jackson's head. He was completely done with the topic, and even more so, with Jackson. "I'd join."

"Right. Why don't you then?"

"Maybe I will." He should at least go over and talk to Derek, anyway, and let him know that not all the lacrosse team were assholes, on the off chance he'd heard Jackson. It'd suck if the math club ended up hating the lacrosse team because Jackson couldn't keep his mouth shut. Pushing his chair back, he stood and walked around to the math table, getting in line. They actually had a line, unlike the lacrosse table.

Derek was busy talking with someone, so Stiles grabbed one of the flyers and started reading. Looking over the times they met up, he thought he might actually be able to make it work if he did some creative scheduling. It'd probably look better on his college applications if he had more academic-based extracurriculars, after all, and math club was just as good as any and better than some.

It looked like the girl ahead of him was finally finished talking to Derek, and she ran her hand down his arm and giggled before turning to walk away. While Stiles certainly couldn't blame her for flirting, it had cut into his time to attempt to do the same. Resting his hip on the edge of the table, he crossed his arms loosely over his chest and said, "Hey, it's Derek, right?"

Derek's eyes went wide behind his glasses, and he nodded. "And you're Stiles Stilinski."

Too busy studying the different shades of blue and green of Derek's eyes to use all of his brain, Stiles said the first thing that came to his mind. "You know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are," Derek said, a slight dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks. "You're on the lacrosse team, and you're tied with Lydia Martin for valedictorian."

"I can see the lacrosse thing, but how do you know about the other?" Stiles asked, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"I'm just a little further down on that same list," Derek said quietly, and Stiles wondered if he was embarrassed at the thought of someone overhearing.

Stiles' smile grew larger. "Awesome! I mean, not like I'm excited to have people breathing down my neck and all, but a little competition never hurts."

"I suppose so," Derek said, shrugging a shoulder.

Getting the feeling that he was bothering Derek more than he was in a mutual conversation with him, Stiles stood up straight and said, "So, tell me why I should join the math club. Give me your spiel."

Derek flushed a bit before shaking his head and saying, "My spiel? Really."

"Yup," Stiles answered, leaning over the table. "Tell me what you've been saying to people to get them to join. Like that girl, for instance, in front of me. You were talking for a while. What were you saying?"

He squinted, which made his nose scrunch up, and Stiles thought it was adorable.

"I wasn't saying much of anything," Derek said. "She kept asking me about baseball for some reason. Baseball's not even until spring, and it has nothing to do with math." His brow furrowed and he adjusted the pens on the table until they were in an even straighter line than before.

Stiles couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. "Yeah, I think she was probably more interested in you than the math club, man."

"Oh," Derek said, blushing slightly. "I don't know? I was just trying to talk about the club."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Stiles said, flashing a grin. "See, Jackson's been telling people they'll get to go to cool parties, hang out with the team, stuff like that. I'm just wondering how the math club gets its members."

Derek rubbed his chin, and the rasping noise of his fingertips against stubble caused Stiles to lose his train of thought for a second as he imagined what Derek's face would feel like against his own. Was it as rough as it looked? Or was it soft? Would it scratch his face if they kissed? God, he hoped so.

Clearing his throat, he said, "So what can the math club offer me, Derek?"

Derek's eyebrows were high on his forehead, and he prodded a stack of flyers with a fingertip. "All the information is here." He sighed softly and said, "There's really not much to talk up. You'll get a t-shirt though."

Looking down at Derek's chest, Stiles grinned. " _BH Math Club, Secant to None,_ " he said, somehow refraining from tracing the words with his fingers. "Isn't that clever? I love bad puns."

"I'm not a fan, but I was out-voted."

"It'd have been criminal if you didn't go with that," Stiles said. "But really, you guys don't have raging math club keggers?" 

"Solving proofs rarely turns into a party." He grimaced, and said, "I mean, we have fun, we do. We're just not the partying type, for the most part."

Derek looked so forlorn that Stiles nearly crawled across the table to give him a hug before he thought it through. "That's okay. I'm not all that into parties," Stiles admitted. "But I do like t-shirts. I collect them. Some actually consider me a connoisseur of t-shirts." He looked down at his current t-shirt that read, ' _I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter_ ,' and looked back up in time to see Derek raising a single eyebrow.

"You obviously have high standards." Derek's tone was dry, his delivery impeccable.

"You're supposed to be trying to persuade me to join your club, not mocking me." Stiles tried to play like he was serious, but he couldn't hold his frown for very long, not looking at Derek watching him intently.

"Well," Derek began, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards just enough for Stiles to notice, "I usually bring some of my mom's chocolate chip cookies when we meet up."

Stiles leaned across the table and right into Derek's space. "I absolutely love cookies," he said. "Are they any good?"

"I won't lie," Derek answered with an actual smile now, his voice low, "they're delicious." He scrubbed a hand over his face before adding with a huff, "But mostly it's just math and lots of eraser dust."

Stiles snorted. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" His grin was absolutely devilish and he paused before he spoke. " _Sine_ ," Stiles said, as he waggled his eyebrows for emphasis, "me up."

Dropping his face into his hands, Derek groaned. "No. No way. I can't believe you did that. No cookies for you."

"Aw, come on." With a pout, he took the clipboard with the sign up sheet and scribbled down his name and cell number. He handed it back to Derek, whose eyes were still narrowed. "You don't understand. I need delicious cookies. I must join."

Derek was silent for a moment, but then nodded. "Okay. I'd hate to," and here he paused to flash his own wicked grin back at Stiles, " _foil_ your plans."

Knowing he was making heart eyes, but completely unable and unwilling to stop it, Stiles could only smile. Derek had gone there. He'd nerded out and followed Stiles into the land of math puns. He might very well be in love.

"Stilinski!" Jackson hollered, and Stiles jumped. "Oh my god, are you nerds _flirting_?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my dear yodasyoyo for the quick beta and brilliant input. Any mistakes left are my own.
> 
>  
> 
> (Fest Mod Note: this work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) and [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
